One strand time
by bieberfanx21
Summary: lets just say your name is  Ellie  somers and justin bieber comes crashes in your life.. what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**so uh,, this is my first ever bieber story.. and i hope you like it... so lets say your name here is "Ellie Somers" then... yeah lol just read it :)**

"i dont fucking wanna be with you anymore Ryan, leave me alone" you shouted & slammed the phone down. immediately you get a text.. "u dont fucking leave me, ellie you whore, you wait and see." obviously its from Ryan. Sometimes you even wonder why you started dating him in the first place. The first couple of months were great but then he turnt nasty & cheated on you with loadsa girls so you ended it. Forgetting about him & lookin out the window at the rain outside, you wondered why it was raining in the Bahamas. You had the tv on low but could still here the news reporters talking about Justin Biebers vacation to England. Coming away from the window, you picked up your phone & texted your bestfriend Jess. You asked if you could go round to see her & let her know the latest gossip between you and Ryan. Of course she said yes, so you got ready. Staring at yourself in the mirror you play around with your long brown hair. It's the only thing you like about you & the fact you have blue eyes. You decide what you wanna wear, got dressed & left your house. You put your purple umbrella up & starting walking, Jess's house was only on the next block. All of a sudden, someone grabbed your mouth from behind & kicked you to floor. You fell & smashed your head. When you turned and realised it was Ryan your heart sank into your chest. He punches you in the face. You cry out with pain & blood is every where "Ryan what the fuck are you doing" you screamed. "what the fuck do you think your doing ending it with me" he hissed & kicked you hard on the legs. You felt your leg throbbing but you didn't wanna show you were hurt. "just leave me alone ryan, please." you begged. He walked away & just left you there on the ground. You manage to stand, your legs were already bruised from where he kicked you & your head & face was covered in blood. Tears fell from your eyes, it was painful to walk, but you was scared he might come back so you didn't stop. With your umbrella battered & broken from your hit to the ground, it wasn't doing a good job of keeping you dry. Just then a passing car splashed you with water. The pain was too much to handle & you fell to the ground. The car stopped to a halt, you hear a door open & a boy comes running over to you. "OMGAAASH, she's bleeding & bruised" he says panicking. He picks you up and puts you in the car. A womans voice shouts "whats happend!" The boy panicks, "we need to get to a hospital" Your head is pounding & your visions blurry, your too weak to speak. Your gunna be okay the boy keeps telling you whilst holding your hand. You can feel him shaking, which makes you more scared then all of a sudden everything goes black.

You awake to the sound of beeping, the room is so white it hurts your eyes. Eventually you open them properly to find yourself in a hospital bed surrounded by flowers & cards. Your confused. "hey" said a voice. You jumped because you didn't realise someone was in the room with you. You look to your left to see a boy there, long amazing hair, beautiful eyes, gorgeous lips & then it registered in your mind who it was. You were speechless. And your facial expression showed you were in shock because he laughed. "im glad your okay, you frightend me" he said. "im justin by the way" Finally you managed to form words. "i know who you are" you said playing it cool. "so whats your name" he asked. "Ellie Somers" you replied. He smiled. "so Ellie, what happend to you before i accidentally splashed you" And then it hit, you see the flashbacks of Ryan hurting you, you start to cry. "it's my ex-boyfriend, he hates me. i dumped him & he did this" you cry harder. "wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be in England". "oh that.. thats just false info my team give out so paparazzi think im there whilst im enjoying myself on vacation somewhere else" he explains. "btw, did you say ryan? cos he came in earlier & left you this card & these flowers" You read the card: 'dear ellie, i love you so much, get better soon. love ryan xxx' You get angry & rip it up. Justin just stares at you. "im sorry, you don't have to stay here, im sure you are busy" But he shakes his head & refuses to leave. "your mum was here earlier, but she hadnt slept at all so i said i'd look after you" he smiled. You calm down & figured since justin was here you may aswell chat. Talking to Justin was surprisingly easy. You told him everything about Ryan & he told you everything about his ex-girlfriend Caitlin. It was still hard to believe that you were sat here talking to the teen sensation. "was she violent" you asked laughing & joking about Caitlin. "no but she cheated on me so i kinda know partly how you feel." he said giving you a light smile. "im thirsty, imma go grab a coke, do you want one" he asked. "yes please" you smiled & he left. You led on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Justin Bieber was getting you a coke, you laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. Then there was a knock at the door. You sat up & saw it was Ryan. For some reason you couldn't speak. He walked in, & sat beside you. "hey" he said casually. You looked away. "aw babe don't ignore me, we both know you deserved it." You slapped him across the face. A sudden anger rose over him, he got up & just went for you. Both hands on your neck strangling you, you struggled to breathe. You thought u were gunna lose concouisness. You looked into his eyes, it wasn't the Ryan you knew. "OI GET THE FUCK OFF HER" justin shouted, he punched Ryan, he fell to the floor, you fell too after being released from Ryans grasp. Justin rushed over to help you up. You were still struggling to breathe. You could feel your neck throbbing. Ryan was forced to leave but he left shouting 'one day you'll get what you deserve.' You were so shaken up & didnt know what to do. Justin stayed holding your hand to comfort you. The nurse told you to get some rest & sleep, Ryan had been banned from coming anywhere near you, but again you just stayed up all night talking with justin. You two had gotten so close over the past few days, it didn't seem wierd at all. it felt right.

...

It was the morning, the sun was shining through the went to stretch but found you couldn't move without hurting yourself. You felt something in your right hand, it was a peice of paper : 'ellie, sorry i had to leave. just had to take care of a few things. i'll be back later. JB xx' you smiled. You were falling for him, even though you'd only met not so long ago. You sat thinking if he liked you back but the state you were in must of put him right off. You look back at the paper & smiled again. "what u smiling at" said a recognisable voice, it was your mum. "mum!" you were so happy to see her. You tried explaining but she told you Justin explained everything. So you just chatted & listened to music together. You had your headphones in when Justin walked through the door. Your mum felt abit akward so she made it look like she had gone to get a coffee. "You listening to me in them headphones" justin laughed. " i actually was .. come listen" Justin sat on the bed beside you, he looked at you & it was kinda hard to tell what he was thinkin. "shawty right there, shes got everything i need" he started singing. You catch each otheres eyes, you can't help but gaze at him. He leans in to kiss you, his soft lips meet yours. *cough cough* The nurse clears her throat. You pull away but Justin obviously wanted to kiss you more as he tried to ignore the nurse & you had to tell him to get off. "Your free to go home Ellie" she said. You looked at Justin and smiled, the nurse walked out the room, he leaned in to kiss you again. You placed one hand behind his neck, whilst you kissed passionately & the other hand holding his, intertwined with his fingers. The moment was yours and his, he made you forget everything that happend, he made you feel safe. You could feel yourself smiling mid-kiss. He noticed and smiled too. He stops kissing you, to look at you. "you know, your beautiful." You blush and say thanks. "even with minor bruising and cuts" he laughs. "i would never ever do that to you. Ryan is a dick & if i ever see hi-" You shiver at the mention of his name. "Anyway, i should get packed up to go home." you say tryna forget Ryan and Justin helps you get your stuff together. When everythings done, Your mum takes you to the car. It's still a tiny bit painful to walk, but Justin is there by ur side helping. You get all the stuff in the trunk & your mums ready to leave. "so what happens now" you say. "i dont want you to leave, i dont feel safe without you justin" You try your hardest to hold back tears. "well idk, put your number in here." he passes u his iphone. "ive gotta leave the bahamas for a while, ive got a tour to be doing." He pulls you in for a hug, u never wanna let go. He kisses your forehead and whispers "i'll be back" you laugh because he said it in that dorkish terminator voice. As he walks away the grip on both your hands get loose & your hand falls to the side of your waist. you hobble into the car, still fighting back tears

You arrive back home to find Jess & some other friends of yours to welcome you back. You run upstairs, your not in the mood to celebrate you just wanna see Justin. Jess comes upstairs. "dude i would of come to the hospital but ur mum said it'd be better if i didnt see the state you were in cos it would of scared me" You didn't care Jess wasn't there. "its okay, justin was there anyway." Jess looked confused. "Justin who" she asked. "justin bieber" Jess laughs, did they give you any drugs while you were there, hes on vacation in England. "im being serious, he was the one who found me after Ry-" you stopped. You couldn't even say his name without feeling repulsed. "look Jess i appreciate everything but can u tell everyone to leave" You rolled over on your bed & cried into your pillow. "ok but if u need anything u know where i am" she said & left the room. After 3 hours of crying, your eyes were sore. You needed something to distract you, so you turned on the tv. You heard the voice you had fallen in love with the past three days. It was Justin doing a live concert in bahamas. "is she out there.. is she out there.. yeah, i just need somebody to love." he sings. You just stare at the tv, wondering if hes thinking of you. your eyes well up but you won't turn it off. Everyday for the next six months is pratically the same, you get up, go to school, come home & just cry & refuse to speak to anyone. It's been six whole months & you haven't heard from Justin at all. Maybe he's not all nice you think to yourself, maybe he is a jerk who thinks cos hes a superstar he can blow off chicks like its nothing. *i'll never let you go..ohh nooo* you look confused, wondering where that music come from. Your phone is vibrating. You have a message, your heart stops. What if its justin, do i ignore him like he ignored me or do i text back. You stopped arguing in your head & opened the text : 'ells, its justin. im back in bahamas in two weeks, i'll come see you, JB xx' Your heart starts beating fast, you feel your lips turning into the biggest grin and the last six months has all been erased by this one text. You can't help but smile that he changed your message tone to NLYG. You play it cool by texting back 'J, looking forward to seeing you, cant wait. xx' When really, you had alot of things to say & you could scream from happiness right now. You had alot of questions, like why did it take 6 months for a text but you didnt care. Two weeks had past, you got home from school & your mum told you to get dressed properly because she had someone coming over for dinner. You got dressed, done your hair & put a little bit of make up on. Everyone says you don't need make up cos your flawless but you beg to differ. You want this dinner to end quickly just incase Justin calls and wants to meet. Suddenly your phone starts ringing "heyyy" you answer, not knowing who it is because it's on private call. "hey pretty ladyy" justin says in a funny voice. You feel your lips turning into a grin again. "hey, whats up" "oh nothing, im in town but i have to go to this dinner, but i really wanna see you." *the doorbell rings* "oh hold up, theres someone at the door" You open the door still holding the phone to your ear. The person turns around, holding a phone to his ear. You freeze from shock. "Surpriseeee... aren't you gunna invite me in then" says Justin laughing over the phone, even though hes standing right infront of you. "um yeah sure do u wanna come in" you say still speaking down the phone. Realising how stupid it was, you put the phone down & literally jumped on justin & hugged him so tight. "im happy to see you too" he says & steps inside.

**So what do you think? Reviews pleaseee … this is my first time to do this soo I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

"looks like our dinner guest is here" your mum said smiling. You didn't even question about how or why hes here. You are just so happy to see him. You sit down at the table, Justin sits next to you but your mum leaves. "mum where are you g-" but then you realise she was meant to leave & justin had cut your sentence off by kissing you anyway. His lips so soft, made you tingle & realised just how much you missed him. "you have no idea how good that felt after so long" justin said. "caitlin has been doing my head in with her attention seeking." "caitlin?" you ask. "is that what you were doing the whole six months i spent crying my heart out over you?" you said in a kind of angry tone. Justin took your hand, and kissed you again. "relax.. well yeah i was with caitlin but only cos she tried commiting suicide after i told her i loved someone else" Your eyes lit up. "you love someone else ay" you say with a smile. "yeah" he said, "beyonce" he laughed. You playfully hit his arm & laughed too. "you know its you, ive done nothing but drive myself crazy thinkin about you" he went onto explain about Caitlin & then doing concerts. "its been mad" You wanna let him know the pain you felt the last 6 months but you just smile and say "who does this bieber kid think he is ay" and wink. You finished dinner & ask if justin wants dessert. He looks at you & says i'll take desert upstairs. You like the way he thinks but remember your mum is in the next room. "we'll be extra quiet" he says winking. You laugh "i dont think you'll be able to keep quiet when ive got my hands on you" you say winking. "do u have to tease me like that" justin asks. you laughed & nod your head. Instead, you stay in the room talking for a couple of hours. "get your coat" says Justin. "where are we going?" "club rush" he says excited. Your not excited at all, club rush is where you met Ryan & the last place you were together when you broke up with him. "you don't wanna go" justin says because you hesitated. "i do, but .." He looks at you, he knows what your gunna say & hugs you. "i understand" he says resting his head on yours whilst hugging you. You stay like that, with your hands around his waist for about 20 minutes. You feel bad for saying no, so you change your mind. "you know what, lets go idc" "no its fine lets stay here" said justin. "no i wanna go party" you said & kissed him.  
On the car journey there, justin held your hand then entire way, "if you dont wanna go in there you don't have to" he reassures you. But you don't wanna ruin the night he had planned. "yeah i do, long as you promise you'll leave with me & not some other chick" you laughed. "says the beautiful one boys would kill to have" he smiled & leant right over to kiss you. He stopped the car & leant over to kiss you some more. He pushed the chair back & you climbed into the drivers seat on his lap. You had your hands around his neck with your body pushed against his. You started to kiss him, his lips, his neck, you took off his shirt. "we gunna do this here? in my car?" said justin "is that complainin i here" you tease him. "no im not complainin at all, infact u carry on & i'll shut up" he laughed. He took off your top & started kissing you back, lips, neck, chest..then there was a tap at the window. Justin rolled down the window forgetting that you both had no tops on & you were sat in his lap. "excuse me sir, sorry to disturb umm, what your doing" you couldnt help but laugh. "but you blocked my car in, do u mind moving please?" Justin laughed & apologised. You got off justins lap, got back in the passenger seat & justin moved the car. "well that ruined the mood" you laughed putting your top back on. "well theres always after the club" he winked & put his top back on. You both got out the car, ready to party at club rush.

As usual, the club is full. You & justin walk in hand in hand. He wears his hat low but the club is too packed for anyone to noticed whose there & whose not. You head straight to the bar & he orders you a coke with lemon & one for himself. He doesn't let go of your hand because he thinks if he lets you go, he wont get you back. Your unaware of the fact that Ryan is at the club. hes in the corner just staring at you & glaring at justin. he's got his hood up & is alone. Some girls pull at justins hand asking him to dance, he doesn't wanna leave you but you say you don't mind & that you'll stay in that exact point. Instead of leaving you, he puts your drink down & pulls you onto the dance floor. "somebody to love" comes on & he sighs. "whose this sexy beast singing this i wonder" you say whilst smiling. He dances anyway & pulls you closer to him. He's got his hands on your waist whilst your grinding on him. He sings " i dont need somebody to love, i- i got ellie, i got ellie" which makes u laugh cos its so cheesy. You turn and kiss Justin as if no one else was around. Seeing the kiss angers ryan. He makes his way over to the table you were stood at. He pours powder into your drink & walks away fast leaving the club. You return from the dance floor, laughing & still holding Justins hand. Your both thirsty as heck so you finish your drinks & head back on the dancefloor. All of a sudden the room starts to spin, you feel so dizzy. "Justin i need some fresh air" So he holds your hand tight & guides you outside. When you get outside you collapse, but start laughing. Justin just thinks you accidentally picked up someone elses drink with alcohol in it & assumes your drunk. But you can't move at all, find it hard to talk & everythings still spinning. Justin sits you up on a bench & laughs at you in a playful way. "what are u doing u drunken mess" he laughs. His phone rings & he walks round the corner to answer it. You can hear him shouting but you have no strength to call him. All of a sudden Ryan picks you up & puts you in his car. You think it's Justin so you don't make a fuss cos your to out of it to know. Justin sees him in his car, unaware that your in the back seat. He looks at the bench & realises your gone & puts two & two together. "NO" he starts panicking, he jumps in his car trying to follow Ryan. He's crying because he knows Ryan is a pysco & he could lose you. "justin" you found enough strength to say his name quietly. "yes babe, its justin" Ryan said smirking. "were going back to my house to have a little fun" Ryan said still smirking. Your phone rang, but you couldn't move at all. Ryan grabs it from your pocket & clicks answer. "ELLIE? ELLIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE U, ELLIE? SPEAK PLEASE." you hear justin crying down the phone. "Shes with me, & imma show her some fun tonight" Ryan says to Justin. "YOU LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE, I SWEAR LAY ONE FINGER ON HER & i WILL KILL YOU!" Ryan laughs. "can you hear this? your pathetic boyfriend crying down the phone" he says to you. You start crying. Justin hears you & shouts louder. "IMMA FUCKING KILL YOU" but ryan hangs up.

You awake in severe pain, cuts & bruises all over you. Your arms tied to a bed post bleeding at your wrists, your head is still spinning so its hard to make out where you were. You can speak, but can't move. You cry out for help, but no one answers. Suddenly you hear footsteps. "well well well, looks like the little slag is awake. enjoy your time at club rush did we with your precious boyfriend?" You immediately knew who it was. "Ryan, please im begging you please just let me go. i was wrong, u didnt do anything wrong & i'll take you back i promise" He walks over to you, kneels down besides you & slaps you hard across the face. "aw, the waterworks aint working u fucking idiot so stfu." You cry harder. He punches you in the stomach. " I SAID STFU." so you go quiet in fear he'll hit you again. I put a little surprise in your drink, thats why you can't move or see properly, i hope your having fun. he smirks. He kneels down again, grabs your phone & calls Justin. "Tell him anything & i swear to god you'll never see him again" snaps Ryan. He puts the phone to your ear, Justin answers.. "ellie, please tell me where you are.. are you okay, has he done anything to you i'll fucking kill him" You cry & begin to hear Justin cry. "Justin, i-i cant move, i-i dont know w-where i am, i hurt justin, please help me" Ryan puts the phone to his ear. "your girlfriend is perfectly fine. she'll be even better once i have my way with her." ryan says whilst laughing. "i will find you, believe me. i love her & she loves me. get the fuck over it ryan. she doesnt want u back." Ryan slammed down the phone.  
He looks at you, you look at him.. for a moment everything is silent. He then says do you want some music on while we do this? "do what" you ask. "oh dont play stupid ellie u want it as much as i do, he says. He reaches over to the cd player & presses play. "that should be me" starts to play & you cry. He reaches for your shirt & undoes the buttons. you try with all your might to fight but the powder shut down your body. Your crying so hard as he finally gets it off & starts kissing you. He puts his hand down your jeans, you cuss him & punches you. You scream in pain, you didnt deserve this. all you could think about was Justin crying which made you cry more. Ryan came back up to kiss your neck but you spat in his face. "Maybe Justin should hear this i think.." You continue to cry. Ryan rings Justin again, Justin answers as Ryan takes off your underwear. He puts the phone next to you so Justin can hear what Ryan is doing to you. You scream out in pain as Ryan gets on top of you & repeatedly rapes you. Justin breaksdown crying & puts the phone down. For the whole 30 minute ordeal all you do is cry & think of Justin. Finally he gets off you & punches you for nothing. You cuss him more & he takes a bat & smashes you round the head with it.. everything goes black.

You wake up in pain again. Still tied to the bedpost. Your wrists so numb from the pain of rope burn, your body abused, battered & sore. Now you can see properly & move. you realise your in Ryans bedroom. You see a picture of him and you on his desk, that day back at the beach, you had your first kiss. You begin to cry. You were knocked out for about 30 minutes. All of a sudden theres shouting downstairs. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE" it was justin. "JUSTIN, JUSTINNN" you screamed so loud praying to god he'd come upstairs. then *smasshhh* everything goes silent. You panick, your heart rate beats faster as the seconds past. "JUSTINNNN!" you begin to cry thinking Ryan has smashed him with something & knocked him out. You hear footsteps coming up the stairs. You panick thinking its Ryan to come & abuse you again. The door handle twists & Your heart is in your throat. The door opens & the person looks at you, all battered in the bed, blood everywhere.. its Justin. He falls to his knees in the doorway at the sight of you & starts crying. You don't say anything, just cry too. He gets the strength to get up & walk over to you. You have so much to say but the words just wont come out.  
He unties you, puts your clothes back on you & just cradles you in his arms, gently rocking you back & forward. "ellie" he says. You don't look up. He puts his fingers under your chin & tips your head up. He looks at what ryan has done to you.. he just pulls you closer, you dont care that it hurts. you just wanna feel safe. "how did u find me" you choked. "i asked ur mum where he lives" You cry more wondering how your mum is gunna react. "lets just get out of here, ive called the police so dw" You try to stand up but collapse. Justin catches you & scoops you up in his arms. You can tell it's heart breaking for him to see you like this. He takes you out the house & into his car. 


End file.
